Getting Ancestral-Bot 4.0. to the catacombs/Frankie's sacrifice
This is how Getting Ancestral-Bot 4.0. to catacombs and Frankie's sacrifice goes in Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: Freaky Fusion. crowd applauds Frankie Stein: Um... Hi. Heath Burns: Hi, Frankie. Frankie Stein: (CLEARS THROAT) For 200 years, our great school has... (ALL SCREAMING) Ancestral-Bot 4.0.: Family. Iris: Manny, I think it's time to go. Manny Taur: Iris, I think you're right. Heath Burns: Hey, where you going? The play is just getting good. (SCREAMING) Ancestral-Bot 4.0.: (GROWLING) (ALL SCREAMING) Ancestral-Bot 4.0.: Family. (ALL GASPING) What is that thing? DRACULAURA: That's the time teleporter lens. Okay, okay. Here I come. Family? Just stop rampaging for a second. Sparky? You followed us through the time portal? Just so you could build that? You say that like it's a bad thing. (CHUCKLES) It's okay, there's just something wrong with his programming. I can fix it. I think. Oh, this is totally going on the Fearbook profile. (GROANS) Yeah. He doesn't like that. Need family. Hey, put me down. No, put me down. Missing something. - Empty. - O-M-Ra! (SCREAMS) - (GRUNTING) - Ugh... Gross. Let us out of here. (MEOWS) Ew! All right. That, I did not see coming. That thing just absorbed my friends. Oh. He must realize something is missing and is trying to replace it. How do we shut it down? Shut it down? You can't. He's my family. You have a family, Sparky. And they're out there running for their lives from that thing you've created. We're your family. Monster High is your family. NEIGHTHAN: And we're a part of it. FRANKIE: Neighthan. Sparky. Look around. Is this what you had in mind when you built that thing? You don't understand. What can we do to help? You really see yourselves as a family? Freaky flaws and all. (ANCESTRAL BOT GROANS) You're right. We have to stop it. Yes, but how? Sparky: I brought the construction to life with electricity. I suppose a large enough blast of energy of an opposing polarity might stop it. Ghoulia Yelps: (GROANS) Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Hexiciah's Recharge Chamber. Sparky: That could work. Optimus Sparkle: Twilight's voice But we have to lead him down to Spaeky's lab in the catacombs. All right then. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Ghoulia, you and Sparky head down to the lab and prep the charging chamber. Cocojack: Coco's voice The rest of us will figure out a way to lead the thing down to the catacombs. Frankie Stein: All right, ghouls. Let's do this. Ancestral-Bot 4.0.: Need family. Frankie Stein: We can't let it leave the school. Lagoonafire: A little steam power if you will, love? Dracubecca: Gladly. (GROANS) Fire bad. It doesn't look happy. Family. Megacoot: Crash's voice Hold onto something. Connor Dash: Connor Lacey's voice I'll try. All: (SCREAMING) Frankie Stein: No. Cleolie: Cleo's voice Save us. - Frankie. (GROWLS) Okay, how are we going to get that thing to go to the catacombs? Because I don't think asking nicely is an option. Got an idea. Everybody, meet me at the door to the catacombs in the hallway. Missing something. FRANKIE: Hey, you, over here! Smile. (GROANS) Yuck, I'd say I got your bad side, but I'm not sure there's a good one. This way. (PANTING) Family. (SCREAMING) I'll save you, Frankie. - Ah... - Neighthan? Family? I'm okay. When we get back to the others, - can we skip telling them that last part? - (LAUGHING) My hero. (GROWLING) Ah, hey... Look over here. Hey, look over here. Look at this. Sirena! Be careful. Avia! Bonita! Looks like you two could use a lift? Hang on, Frankie. FRANKIE: Whoa! Over here. Over here. (FRANKIE PANTING) Did you get him to follow you? All righty. I think it's time for a little divine intervention. (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) No. We have to hurry. Do it, now! (GROWLING) It's not working. There's not enough energy. (GROWLING) - Frankie. - Help us. No! How could you do this? Those are my friends! (MUMBLING) Frankie, no. You took my friends from me. The ones that I love! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? What's happening? What is that? I've seen that before. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice It's her spark. ALL: Frankie. No, Frankie. It is too dangerous. Give me back my friends. (GRUNTING) I don't understand. It's just electricity. No, it's something else. It's her emotions. Her love. Her life-force. It's her. Everything my creation isn't. The spark. That's what makes her alive. That's what I've been missing. Professor Steam was right. (ALL GASPING) I'm me again. Connor Lacey: Rainbow Dash: What's going on? (SCREAMING) Frankie. You did it. (GROANS) Frankie! Frankie, you cannot give anymore. I have to save Draculaura and Robecca. Frankie! (GROWLING) Whoo-hoo! (LOUD THUD) (GROANS) - Oh, my ghoul, Frankie. - LAGOONA: Oh, Frankie. What did you do? She saved us. She saved all of us. Frankie. Come back to us. Wake up. This is all my fault. I should have listened to Professor Steam and not forced the creation of life before I understood it. Before you showed me there was really something in here. And now you've gone and used up all your spark. Ryanwave: Soundwave's voice To save your friends. To save my family. I told you, Sparky. Don't give up, it is possible to create life. Just like my grandfather did so many years ago. Just like Victor Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein: My name is Victor Frankenstein. Uh... I'm your grandfather. Frankie Stein: Sparky's your nickname? So I got to meet my grandfather after all. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice You did. Connor Lacey: Oh, Frankie. Ryanwave: Sci-Ryan's voice What ever you do, don't go into the Light! Connor Lacey: I think sniffs she did. while cradling Frankie's body Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice Oh. crying Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Frankie. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Sci-Pinkie: Sci-Ryan's voice Soundwave, sad music. Ryanwave: and plays "Go Sailing No More" Draculaura: sobbing I can't believe Frankie's gone. Clawdeen Wolf: Without her, we'd all still be part of that... That thing. Ghoulia Yelps: Groans Cleo De Nile: I know, it doesn't even seem real. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Frankie. his hand on Connor's back Connor. I know you miss her. Like Sunset, I feel my sadness of her. Connor Lacey: I have to revive her somehow. Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice No. I am too sad. I don't know how to revive her. I'll lead the Reform Squad. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Come on, Connor. I hope I remember her when I met her in that 13 wishes film. Sunset's voice Yeah, Connor. Ryan will help you bring life to her. Connor Lacey: But, how? Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice The recharge station. up Frankie's body I know it could bring her back to life. Megacoot: Megatron's voice Good idea, Sunset. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Yeah, Sunset. Matau T. Monkey: We can do this. Ryanwave: Evil Ryan's voice I hope so. And Soundwave, if she makes it, I could remember the good time with her, brother. Soundwave's voice You are no relation to me and I hope Sunset Freeman's plan will provale. Evil Ryan's voice You are right. And I know you call Ryan by the name Sunset Freeman. Rariwarp: Cyberwarp's voice Don't worry, Connor. Ryan will revive her. Connor Lacey: I hope so. Be safe, Frankie. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts